Friends turned mates
by Full Moon Yue
Summary: Sesshomaru is kagome's best friend for years. He loves her and she loves him. Now their friendship as grown pass friends .... lemon later on ... Sess/Kag
1. Confession

Chapter 1: Confession Chapter 1: Confession

**Kagome woke up early in the morning got ready for school on the way to Westside High (AN: my school that I attend) she notice her best friend Sesshomaru.**

"**Hey Sesshomaru!**

"**Hn.hello Kagome"**

"**Hey Maru ready for the torture of your fan girls and of our annoying half-siblings"**

"**Hn"**

"**I'll take that for a 'yes Kagome this Sesshomaru is ready for that torture.**

**Kagome grabs Sesshomaru's hand dragging him toward the school suddenly he pulls is hand back only to grab her by her shirt collar **

"**Kagome you will stop pulling on this Sesshomaru's arm when heading towards the school."**

"**Aww your no fun Sesshomaru, I was having fun"**

"**Kagome I have something to tell you meet me at the cheery blossom tree we always meet after school got it "**

"Got it"

**School went fast soon it was 3:10 and school was over Kagome was at the tree waiting for Sesshomaru but he was in the tree. **

"**Hey Kagome look up"**

"**Oh hey Sesshomaru get your ass down here"**

**Sesshomaru jumped off the branch he was on only to land gently on the grass next to Kagome. **

"**Show off"**

"**Hn"**

"**So what did you want to tell me"?**

"**Kagome I don't want to be friends no more**

"**What! Why!?" Tears started to flow down her cheeks and she started to walk away from him as he watch his gut tighten and guilt build within him so he grab her arm only to pull her in his arms. (AN: Sesshomaru had both arms)**

"**Kagome listen to what this Sesshomaru has to say. Kagome the reason to why I don't want to be friends is because I love you"**

**Kagome looked into his eyes seeing he was telling to truth She then said**

"**I love you too Sesshomaru"**

**Sesshomaru then stole her plush red lip with his own in a chaste kiss that took Kagome's breath away. Kagome sheepishly kissed him back but after 15mintues she broke the kiss for air that she needed so she didn't faint in his arms. Panting she and Sesshomaru stare deeply in each other's eyes.**

**Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and wrap his arm around her waist walking her to his house where there half-siblings were about to announce something important and if they were late Inuyasha and Kikyo would tear them up with a long lecture.**


	2. Telling

Chapter 2: Telling everyone **Chapter 2: Telling everyone**

**5 years later.**

The Beach Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived to the beach together today was the day they were to tell the family of Sesshomaru and their friends that they were dating since Kagome's family knew when they first became a couple except for Kikyo who was with Inuyasha at that time.

**When they got there they were bombed by questions on why they were late. They said they were trap in traffic. Which was true. That when InuTashio notice that they were holding hands. His eyes turned into stars knowing something but he kept it to himself. Later he called the couple to him**

"**Yes Father"**

"**My son why haven't you told me that you were dating Kagome. I would of just send you two on a trip by yourselves"**

"**Father we have been dating for five years and you still never notice"**

"**FIVE YEARS!! And I didn't know about it"**

"**Yes why did you not notice that Kagome was with me all the time in the house or that I was gone for a long time every day."**

"**Congrats you two"**

"**Hey fluffy why didn't you tell us that you were dating Kagome. Had the cat caught your tongue at first that made you not tell us when you started dating Kags here"**

"**INUYASHA!! SIT BOY!!"**

**Bang**

"**Fuck why did you do that wench!?" **

"**For being mean to Sessho"**

"**Sessho?"**

"**What its cute"**

"**Kags wouldn't Maru be cuter than Sessho"**

"**You're right Sango-chan"**

"**No problem"**

"**Kagome come with me I have something to tell you"**

"**Ok" **

**Kagome and Sesshomaru walk toward the water where the rocks where so they could watch the sunset.**

**Back with the others….**

"**I wonder what he is going to say"**

"**I think I know what his going to ask her"**

"**What is it father?"**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out son"**

"**Huh"**


	3. AN: AGES

Ages of Characters Ages of Characters

Sesshomaru: 21

Kagome: 21

Inuyasha: 20

Kikyo: 20

Sango: 20

InuTashio: 45

Others : 20-45 , 10


	4. HE ASK!

Chapter 3: He ask

**Chapter 3: He ask!!**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the rock mass watching the sun set it was just like when Sesshomaru's fathers ask his mother to be his mate. Sesshomaru turned her to face him.**"**Kagome do you know the story of how my parents meet"**"Yes I do it was so romantic"

"**Then you know my father ask my mother to be his mate at a beach"**

"**Yep so why did you bring me here Sesshomaru" **

**Sesshomaru gets on his knee in front of her holding a box with a 34k diamond ring.**

"**Kagome you have being in my life for so long. I will give my life for you. I will go to the ends of the world just to be with you. "**

**So Kagome Higurashi will you marry me and become my mate till the end of time?"**

**Kagome stood there shocked as soon as she progress the info she wrap her arms around his neck kissing him passionately but broke to kiss to mumbles' Yes I will ' over and over in his ear. **

**On hearing that he jumps up and kisses her while slipping the ring on her finger then he spin her around laughing with her knowing she was his.**


	5. Wedding and mating ceremony

Chapter 4: Wedding plus mating Chapter 4: Wedding plus mating Ceremony

After seven months of planning the big day of Kagome and Sesshomaru's life has began. Sesshomaru stood at the alter in a black tux that made him look like a god beside him was his father and Kagome's grandfather who were to give the wedding and mating ceremony.

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked down the pathway only to separate to stand in there postion near the alter. Then Sango and Miroku, next Ayame and Koga and lastly Kagura and Naraku. Then Kanna, Rin and Shippo walked down while the girls threw rose petal and Shippo carried the rings and scroll.

Then the music 'Here comes the bride' started to play Kagome and her father walked down the isle everyone was looking at Kagome in her strapless white gown that made her curves surface.

**They walked to where Sesshomaru calmly stood even though inside he was nervous as hell. **

**Ryo (Kagome's father) passed her to Sesshomaru only to stop to kiss her on the forehead before taking his seat next to his son Souta and his wife who was crying for her baby girl was getting married. Kagome stood across from Sesshomaru smiling when he smiled back she blush. He smirks at this. They said there vows perfectly while staring into each other's eyes but the only thing they heard perfectly was' I do' **

**Then InuTashio stood at the alter with a scroll in his hand about the mating of Sesshomaru and Kagome. He told them there was no turning back and they will be together forever, He then said they must sign the scroll in their blood and they did so. He and her grandfather then both announced " We percent the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio. **

**They had a killer reception.**

**Next chapter lemon and the last.**


	6. AN

Ok I lied there are more chapters after chapter 6 I was just writing new ones.

There will be a sequel but in a work in process cause im writing a story called Westside Hearts with one of my friends and we need help so if you can give us some ideas

Thanks if you can and i love you guys that have review and added my story !!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Full Moon Yue


	7. Lemon!

AN: LEMON ¡!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru and Kagome walk into their bedroom in their house. Sesshomaru

Sesshoumaru could see the whirlwind of emotions clouding her eyes and suddenly wanted nothing more than to fulfill her requests. He leaned down and took her lips in a chaste kiss as he allowed his right elbow to bend, lowering more of his body over hers. He felt her hand that had been resting on his cheek move to the back of his neck and pull him closer and felt her mouth open up and her tongue slid out and across his lower lip. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to her tongue, ending all chasteness of the kiss as he sucked her tongue into the moist depths of his mouth. He allowed his left hand to travel down her shoulder and then down her side until it came to a rest on her right hip, the place where he would later mark her as his own. He sensed her need for air before she even knew it, and dragged his lips from hers to her left ear. Sesshoumaru gently nibbled on her ear lobe for a breif moment before he moved to her neck.  

Kagome moaned as his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. She fisted her right hand in the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to hold him closer to her body. She slid her other hand up his bent arm to rest on his shoulder as she sought out something for her mouth to do when she saw Sesshoumaru's ear close to her mouth. She snaked her tongue from her mouth and let it slide over the outer curve of his ear before she drew the pointed tip into her mouth. She nibbled and sucked on his ear as she felt his tongue and teeth scrape over the tender skin of her neck.   Sesshoumaru slowly made his way down her neck, taking his time in lavishing attention on her porcelain skin. Her taking his ear into her mouth had caused him to stop momentarily before he began with renewed fervor. He slowly made his way to the small portion of her collarbone that was exposed to him, greedily lapping at her skin as he went, though a bit disappointed that his actions were slowly removing his ear from her warm mouth. His disappointment was short lived, however, when Kagome lifted her head up a bit to keep her mouth on Sesshoumaru's ear. He maneuvered his right arm, which held most of his weight off of Kagome, so that his hand was pressed up against her side, placing his hand just beneath her breast. He continued with his tongue's explorations of her neck and exposed collarbone, occasionally flicking the thumb of his right hand causing it to brush ever so lightly over the side of her left breast.   

Kagome felt an intense heat steadily growing between her legs the more Sesshoumaru teased her body. The kissing had completely taken her mind from her worries, and his sensual tongue bath was most definately arousing her, but his hand just resting on her hip, mere inches from her womanhood was driving her mad, not to mention his thumb casually flicking over the side of her breast was going to cause her to lose all coherent thought. She let her head slip back down onto the futon, Sesshoumaru's ear sliding from her mouth as she went, and just enjoyed the sensations the youkai lord was creating in her. She hadn't known anything could feel this good, and they both still had their clothes on. That thought made Kagome's mind a bit clearer for a moment while she contemplated the easiest way to remove Sesshoumaru's clothing.   Sesshoumaru open her dress, revealing more skin to his hungry eyes and tongue. He was momentarily taken aback when he felt her small hands shift to the ties on his shirt. He lifted his head up and gazed into her lust filled eyes while her deft fingers worked at undoing the intricate ties of his clothing. After a few moments of watching her, Sesshoumaru sat up out of her reach and quickly undid the ties that kept his chest and stomach from her. He shrugged his shoulders and allowed the material to fall from his shoulders to hang around his waist.  He suddenly flashed her a feral grin, an idea forming in his mind at her statement.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward once more and took her lips in a quick, but passion filled kiss. He moved his lips so that they rested right next to her left ear. "Does that mean that if I take off all of my clothes, you'll remove yours," he asked her in a whisper before he took her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it slightly.   "Sooner or later," Kagome replied with a gasp as his sharp fangs grazed over the sensitive flesh of her lobe. She slid her hands up his arms to let them rest on his bare shoulders as she pressed her chest up against his.   Sesshoumaru growled his delight as he pulled back to look her in the eye. "I would prefer sooner," he said, his voice thick with his desire to have her. He hooked a claw underneath her obi, but didn't slice when he saw Kagome shake her head. He let a barely audible sigh pass through his lips before he leaned in and kissed her again as he lightly dragged his claws up Kagome's stomach to her breasts. Sesshoumaru cupped her breast before he began to gently knead her firm yet soft flesh, flicking his thumb occasionally over her nipples.   Kagome moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth as he laid her back down on the futon. She felt his mouth pull away from her own and lazily slide down her neck to her pulse point, where he took a few moments to stop and suck the flesh there into his mouth. In the back of her mind, she knew she would have hickeys all over her neck, but she didn't care at the moment, since the action causing them felt so good. Kagome moved her hands to the back of his head, trying to hold him over a particularly sensitive spot. A groan of disappointment escaped her throat as Sesshoumaru removed his mouth from her collarbone and it hovered over her skin, his breath gliding over her skin as he moved lower until his mouth was hovering over her right breast.

  Sesshoumaru's desire caused his breath to come out in short pants, heating her skin as it fanned out over her breast. His left hand drifted down to her right hip while his other hand continued to massage her other breast. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and across her stiffened nipple, causing Kagome to arch her back and lift her chest up closer to his mouth. Sesshoumaru smirked just before he began to suckle on her breast, his fangs gently scraping over her flesh, but never piercing her delicate skin. He stopped his suction and let her breast fall from his mouth as he lightly blew over the moist skin, a smirk crossing his features when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He moved his mouth to her other breast and gave it the same attention he had given the other.   Kagome fisted her hands his hair, trying to keep the contact with his mouth as he pulled his mouth from her body, though her actions were useless as Sesshoumaru hovered his mouth over her other breast and gently blew. Kagome managed to open her eyes and was shocked to see Sesshoumaru's face hovering over her own as he stared intently at her. She lifted her head up towards his and used her hands on the back of his head to pull him down towards her mouth.   Sesshoumaru complied with her silent request and lowered his mouth onto hers, but only for a few moments before he raised his head back up, a sexy smirk splayed across his lips.   Kagome blushed as she realized that her hands had moved down to the ties on his pants and had begun to undo them. She stilled her hands as soon as she realized what she was doing, causing a frown to appear on Sesshoumaru's face.   Sesshoumaru smiled as he placed a hand on her chin and turned her head back to face him. He nuzzled her cheek before he placed a soft kiss to her temple. " She suddenly got an idea, but blushed bright red at the thought. She shook her head and decided if she was going to do it, that she needed to just do it without thinking.   

Sesshoumaru was shocked when Kagome suddenly rolled out of the crook of his arm and onto his waist. He looked up at her, surprised. She had her kimono top off again and had loosened her obi even more so that she had the mobility to stradle his hips. His hands instinctively went to her hips while her hands rested palms down on his bare chest. she pressed her hips down onto the bulge in his pants. Kagome smiled a bit at Sesshoumaru when he groaned and arched his hips up. She leaned down so that her lips were right next to his ear, her cheek touching his and her hands moving to rest on his shoulders. "You aren't the only one that still has needs. I just don't have any experience in this type of situation," she whispered quietly. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye with a small, shy smile displayed on her lips.   Sesshoumaru slid his hands up from her hips to her shoulders, and suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top with a growl. "Good, no more playing then," he said, a slight growl rumbling in his voice. He quickly undid the ties that held his pants closed and kicked them off, his body now completely bare to Kagome's eyes. He slipped a hand under her back and quickly finished untying her obi. Then he pulled the obi free of her body, tossing it off to the side of the futon and then did the same with her kimono.   Kagome arched her chest up against his, her arms snaking around his shoulders. She looked up at him with expectant eyes and nodded once at him, letting him know that she still wished to continue.

She smiled when she saw the concern showing in his eyes as he gazed down at her. She pulled down a bit on his shoulders and captured his lips in a quick kiss as she felt his hardened manhood resting at the entrance of her womanhood. Kagome became a bit nervous; she had heard from some of the older girls at school that it could be very painful a woman's fist time with a man.   Sesshoumaru positioned the tip of his manhood at her entrance, making sure to lubricate it in her juices before he began to slowly push in. He felt the tip butt up against her virgin barrier and stopped, removing his mouth from hers for a moment. "This will hurt, but only for a short time. I promise the pain will go away shortly," he said, nuzzling her cheek as he placed his hands on her hips and plunged his manhood the rest of the way in. He heard her scream and covered her mouth with his in a kiss. He didn't want her to worry Rin or deafen himself.   Kagome felt a searing pain, almost like she was being torn in half from the inside out. She tried to move away from the pain, but Sesshoumaru held her in place, not letting her move. She hadn't looked at his manhood, so she didn't know how big it was, but it felt huge. She tried to move to get him out of her, but once again, he wouldn't let her move. She felt tears stream down her cheeks from her shut eyes as she gripped at his arms, trying not to think about the pain. Her scream had only lasted a short time and Sesshoumaru was now kissing her tears off of her cheeks. Slowly, the pain began to fade, only to be replaced by a pleasant ache at the juncture of her thighs where Sesshoumaru's manhood was buried deep within her. She shifted her hips up towards his, letting him know it was okay for him to continue. Kagome turned her face toward Sesshoumaru and nuzzled behind his ear while she slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders and slowly opened her eyes.   Sesshoumaru felt Kagome shift her hips up against his and nuzzle his ear as he finished cleaning her tears away. He pulled out a bit and thrusted back in slowly as he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her body as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over her delicate skin.  

 Kagome thrusted her hips up in time with Sesshoumaru's thrusts, causing him to enter her more deeply with each thrust. She loosely wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned in delight. She scraped her finger nails down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, raising her hips up so that she was on her hands and knees. Her shock was short lived, though, as he mounted her from behind and resumed thrusting in and out of her body.   Sesshoumaru groaned at how wonderful it felt to be inside Kagome, his manhood being massaged by her internal muscles with each stroke. He wrapped his left arm around her waist so that his left hand was resting on her right hip and gently raked his claws over her skin, though not hard enough to leave any marks. That was for later. He slid his right hand down her arm until he came to her hand that was fisted in the sheets of the futon and intertwined their fingers together. Sesshoumaru placed soft kisses all over Kagome's shoulders as he worked to bring pleasure to them both. He gently nipped her shoulder, moving closer to her neck as he pumped his hips.   Kagome pushed back to meet Sesshoumaru's thrusts as her body attained new levels of sensation. She dropped her head down between her arms, her hair falling over her left shoulder as Sesshoumaru nipped at her right. She could feel his hot length throbbing deep inside her, her inner muscles clenching at him, trying to keep him inside her, take him deeper within her body. She could feel an immensely pleasurable tension building deep within her lower abdomen. She raised her head back up at the intense pleasure she was feeling, a loud moan cascading from her lips.   Sesshoumaru let a please growl rumble forth from his chest as he felt her inner muscles pull him deeper with each thrust and clench at his length each time he pushed deeply into her body. His nips became more aggresive as he neared his release, his youkai instincts fighting to break free from his precarious hold that he had on them.   Kagome suddenly felt the tension she had felt building come to a crest and then all the pleasure washed over her at once.

She allowed her head to drop down again, her forehead resting against her arms as they shakily held her up.   Sesshoumaru felt her tense slightly and her inner muscles spasm as her juices washed over his length as he buried it in her once again. He drove his length into her as deeply as he could as his seed spilled into her depths. He dug his fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder and at the same time he sunk his claws into her hip, piercing her skin.   Kagome vaguely felt pain in her hip and shoulder, but her senses were concentrated on the pleasurable aftershocks of her orgasm still rippling through her body. She leaned her head against his arm that was beside her own as she sighed happily, her body relaxing some in his arms.   Sesshoumaru felt her begin to go limp in his arms and lied them down on the bed, spooning her body to his. He withdrew his fangs from her neck and cleaned the blood from her shoulder after propping himself up on his left elbow, almost reverently worshiping her skin. When he propped himself up, he pulled his claws from her hip and pressed his right palm to her hip to stop the bleeding. "Did you enjoy yourself," Sesshoumaru asked her with a kiss to her neck as he smirked at her content face.   Kagome moaned happily as she turned her head towards him. "Yes, very much so," she said with a smile. "What about you," she asked as she clenched her inner muscles around his length that was still buried deep within her.   Sesshoumaru growled in response to her actions as he nipped at her chin. He slowly pulled out his still hard manhood from her and rolled her onto her back, sitting himself between her thighs as he leaned over her. "I enjoyed myself very much," he said with a smile. "Care to try again," he asked with a lecherous smile.   Kagome giggled at him, but suddenly stopped when she saw the serious look in his eyes. "Again? Already," she asked, then she smiled up at him. "Why not," she said with a smile as she pulled him down for a kiss.   Sesshoumaru smiled before his lips came into contact with hers as his manhood slipped back into her slick sheath. He started thrusting slowly as his mouth ravished hers, his tongue immatating the action of the lower portion of their bodies. The sweat from their previous coupling was causing their bodies to slide against one another much easier. He kept a hand on her hip where he had left his mark that claimed her as his and only his while their bodies moved in sync. Sesshoumaru began to move faster, knowing that it would take more than he was giving her to bring his mate to completion. He tore his mouth away from hers when he saw the blood seeping out of the bite mark on her shoulder and began lapping at the wound.

  Kagome moaned as she felt the tension building in her lower stomach again. She fisted her hands in his hair as she tightly wrapped her legs around his driving hips. Her right hand found his ear and, in a sudden moment of clarity, she had the singular urge to rub his ear. As the fingers of her right hand began to massage the back of his ear, her other hand moved to his back, her fingernails scraping over his skin. She could tell that her orgasm was building much faster this time, but just as powerful.  

 Sesshoumaru could feel his peak building again as he drove into the beautiful woman beneath him. He could aslo sense her pending orgasm as her inner muscles clenched and released around his length. He felt she was moving too much, so he applied more pressure to her right hip, where his hand rested over his mark, to hold her still as he pumped in and out of her faster, using his youkai speed. He felt his peak coming to a crest incredibly fast as he pumped into her small frame, but held back until he had brought her to her peak.   Kagome moved both her hands to his head and pulled his lips from her shoulder to her mouth. She tasted her own blood on Sesshoumaru's lips and an animalistic growl spilled from her lips into his mouth as he took to ravaging her mouth. Her legs tightened around his waist as her body tensed and her inner muscles clenched tightly around his hard length inside her.   Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back any longer once he felt her slick walls tighten spasmodically around his member, and let his release wash over him. He pulled his mouth from hers and buried his nose in the valley between her breasts and breathed deeply as his orgasm rippled through his body. After a moment, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's hands roving over his lower back, causing him to lift his head up and gaze into her emotion filled eyes.   Kagome smiled as he looked up at her, his eyes clouded with several emotions she had never seen there before. She raised a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek in her palm and wiped a splotch of blood off of the corner of his mouth with her thumb. She gasped a bit when his hand came up and caught her thumb between his forefinger and thumb. She was memorized as he brought her digit to his mouth, cleaning the surface of the blood she had wiped from his mouth, never losing eye contact with her.   Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his member out of her and rolled his body off of hers. Before he could pull her to his side, she molded her body to his side, pulling the sheet over their bodies. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Kagome rested her head on his right shoulder falling alseep soon after Sesshomaru follow her example.


End file.
